coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9644 (21st December 2018)
Plot Sally meets Abi's friend Marcia. Abi warns Sally that she's the prison's drug dealer and not to get on the wrong side of her. Sally's booked a phone call with Tim later on to discuss the house sale. Jenny emerges from her drunk evening the night before with a hangover and a black eye, having slipped in the bath. Seb is exasperated with his attempts to have guardianship of the twins and asks Eileen to make a joint application with him so they can move into No.11. Eileen worries as to where it leaves Abi. Melinda rings Brian and asks him to come into school for a meeting. He worries as to what's in store. Tim shows an Estate Agent round No.4. Faye's concerned as to where they'll live. The police release Jim and Hannah without charge, exasperating Liz when they ring her with the news. Daniel is down in the dumps and Sinead tries to make him see the brighter side of things. Tim invites Gina to stay with him and Faye when they find somewhere to rent. He refuses to take Sally's call. Eileen visits Abi and tells her of Seb's plan. She angrily refuses to discuss the matter, thinking Seb is throwing away the best years of his life. Sally has her call with Gina, annoying Marcia for taking too much time. Gina fails to tell Tim that Sally's heartbroken about the house sale. The man playing Father Christmas at the Community Centre cancels and Cathy begs Yasmeen to give the job to Brian to boost his confidence. Street Cars holds its Christmas party at the bistro and Tim gets blind drunk, annoying Daniel with his singing. Tracy invites herself along. Liz goes to see the police and Jenny taunts Johnny, saying he ought to accompany her. Yasmeen asks Brian to take on the Father Christmas role but needs encouragement to say yes. Gemma sees Jenny's tracker app and wonders what's going on. A man approaches Liz in Rosamund Street, having answered the escort advert that Jenny posted online. She's shocked when he shows her her own profile. Tim tries to chat up a woman in the bistro. Steve drags him away. Gina turns up dressed to the nines and overhears Tim saying he's decided to play away from home. Cast Regular cast *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford Guest cast *Marcia - Victoria Moseley *Estate Agent - Lyndsay Fielding *Man - Tom Lorcan Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Viaduct Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Norcross Prison - Communal landing and visiting suite Notes *The woman that Tim Metcalfe tries to chat up in Viaduct Bistro is uncredited although she has a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tim looks towards a future without Sally; and Eileen gets caught between Seb and Abi. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,430,284 viewers (2nd place). Category:2018 episodes